A Night Fury's Tale
by Varghul
Summary: Follow Toothless from his days as a hatch-ling to the end of the first movie. First fanfic. Rated Teen cause i'm crazy
1. Prelude

Bleberist,an elder Nadder,flew alongside his herd to go fishing for the Queen. The Queen is an unruly and cruel beast who was feared by many dragons. Any who defied her were eaten to 'reinforce' the rules of the nest. That is how she kept her power over the nest. Centuries ago, the nest and it's dragons were protected by Night Furies. The, one day, the Queen came, killed off the Night Furies one by one, and took the nest by force. What was once a beautiful island was now a charred land, with a dormant volcano in the center. But, by some unknown reason, she missed a single Night Fury egg, buried deep into the soil. The egg to the Former Night Fury leaders themselves. After the Queen took control, the Skrills took it upon themselves to take the egg and leave it on a safe island, far from the nest.

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so some advice is always welcome. This chapter just covers the background of how I think the nest got taken over by the Red Death. The chapters will get gradually longer. Please, send in some ideas if you can and i'll try to put it in this fanfic. This takes place before and during HTTYD and follows Toothless on his journeys from Hatch-ling to teenager. Anyways! That's all for now! Have a nice day.**


	2. First Day

3 months later

A Night Fury egg sat buried in a cave on an unknown isle. Slowly, the egg began to crack. A blue glow filled the cave around the egg until it exploded! Any animal in the immediate vicinity raced to safety from the resounding boom of the explosion. When the fog cleared, a single Night Fury lay near the eggshells. The Night Fury was a deep midnight blue with black claws. When it opened it's eyes, they were a pale emerald green with a mix of yellow. The young Night Fury mewled for a mother that would never come. Day turned to night and the hatchling still cried, but now for someone, or something to help it.

~Hatchling POV~

I awoke in a damp cave and knew something was amidst. Where was my mother or father? I called continuously for them until my throat was draw. By the time I stopped my pitiful mewling, it had turned dark. I felt hunger knew at my belly and whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling. Long before the sun rose, I fell asleep, longing for the warmth of a mother's scales.

I awoke the next day to chirping outside the cave. I'd heard my mother talk about creatures that made chirping sounds while I was in my egg. I believe she called them 'birds'. I grew curious when other chips joined in with the first and tried to stand. I nearly fell back down and my legs were wobbly. When I grew used to standing, I took a step, but fell down. I growled in irritation and got back to my paws, my curiosity getting the best of me. I tried to take a step again, but was met with the same results. I grew frustrated quickly and this time managed a step or two before falling flat on my face from tripping over something. I looked behind me and saw thick membranes sprouting from my back, draging limp on the ground. I tried to lift one of the membranes and soon found that I could control them and put them to my sides. With that issue solved, I managed to walk halfway to the entrance before falling, flat on my face, again! I kept trying, and when the sun was high in the sky, I managed to walk around without tripping, although a bit wobbly. I looked outside and saw plenty of water, stretching for miles. The view was breathtaking. I sat there until the sun set, just admiring the view, forgetting about my hunger for a while. When I went back into the cave, I waited for my mother to return. When hours went by of still no sight a my mother, I finally realized that I was truly alone. That I'd have to fend for myself.

**AN: hello everyone! Any ideas will be helpful. So this was the hatchling's(toothless') first two days. I'd love to hear what you all think about this fanfic so far. I plan to update every week or so, but with school starting soon, I might not be able to update often. Have a nice day everyone!**


	3. Hunting

**Toothless's Age- 2 days**

When the hatching woke the next morning he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He groaned and got to his paws. He walked to the cave entrance and looked around. When he saw the coast was clear, he stepped outside and sniffed the air. The small noise of scraping and a tangy scent caught his attention. He followed the noise and smell, coming to a small clearing filled with all sorts of animals. A small rustle near him got his attention and he dropped down into a crouch on instinct. A small nose poked from the blades of grass not too far away and the dragon watched, his mouth watering. A deer mouse came into the open, eating a nut it had found. The dragon felt instinct take over and he was soon stalking the mouse. A Twig cracked, alerting the mouse of a predator nearby and it scuttled away, the night fury giving chase. The mouse got to it's burrow and the night fury sat on the ground in confusion.

~Night Fury POV~

I almost had that mouse! I was but a claw length away when it had to hide in it's burrow! I sighed and sniffed the air. At least there was still prey left. I crouched down and stalked towards my next victim, a small rabbit. The cotton tail noticed me at once and fled. I groaned in annoyance. What was I doing wrong? I looked at my scales and saw the problem. My scales were a dark midnight blue, almost black, color, making it impossible to blend into the grass. I looked around and saw shadows that might just help me blend in. I walked over to the trees and crouched in the shadows. A squirrel jumped down from a tree and began to eat an acorn. I began stalking up behind it, the squirrel noticing, too late, that it was to become a hungry dragon's next meal. I pounced, killing it and dragged it to my den. 'Finally!' I thought before entering the cave with my meal. I dropped the squirrel and dug into it, savoring the meal and eating every bite. The sun started to set and I curled up with a full stomach and fell into a peaceful sleep. I got hunting down, next to learn is how to fly!

**AN: hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, Toothless will learn how to fly through trial and error. I will do a time skip soon after he learns how to fly. He doesn't learn how to plasma blast until later on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS.**

**I will accept all reviews, as they help me become a better writer. If you see any typos please tell me so that I may fix them. I'm sorry if toothless seems abit OOC.**


	4. Flying and some New Friends

**Toothless's age-6 days**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a bird's shriek piercing through the quite morning. I jumped to my paws, alarmed, and poke my head out of the cave. A flock of birds were hovering over something, possibly an animal. When I looked up at the sky, I became excited when i realized what day it was. I raced out of the cave and went to the clearing where I first learned to hunt. I was shivering in excitement and couldn't wait to try out my wings. They certainly looked big enough to hold my weight... I found a nice,sturdy,young tree and climbed up it. When I got to the top, I could see a bird's nest in a nearby tree that I hadn't noticed until now. My body was shaking so much in anticipation that I nearly fell off of my perch. I stilled myself and crouched down. I shook myself and felt the cool breeze brush against my scales. I leaped and spread out my wings, feeling the updrafts lift me into the air. For a second, I felt free, until something started to pull me down. I flapped my wings, as i'd seen birds do and for a second I wasn't falling. I felt instinct take control and everything from there was a blur. I felt my paws thud softly on the ground and didn't feel the sensation of flight anymore. I opened the eyes that I didn't even know i had closed and noticed I was back on the ground.I gave a confused grunt and went back to the young tree,climbed it, and spread out my wings. I then remembered how a bird's tail feathers would fan out a little, or a lot, depending on the speed and height. I looked at my tail and noticed no feathers, but I did have fan-like membranes on the sides of my tail. I concentrated and finally managed to move one of the bigger ones near the base of my tail. I tested each "fin" before spreading out my wings to their full length and taking off.

~A Few Hours Later~

I climbed the tree, yet again, for what seemed like the hundredth time today and perched on the top. I narrowed my eyes in concentration and waggled all my tail fins before leaping. I spread my wings halfway and spread out my fins, keeping them level. I started to glide and yelled in excitement! _I'm doing it! I'm flying! _I laughed and cheered. I got so excited that I accidentally moved my right tail fin. I began banking to the left. My eyes widened, _So that's how i turn!_ I thought before testing my theory. This time I flattened my right tail fin and moved my left. I began to bank right. I then grew curious, _what will happen if I move both at the same time? _So I decided to find out. I lifted both my tail fins on the tip of my tail and began to dive. When I flattened them out a bit, I began flying upwards. When I flattened them all the way, I began to glide forwards. I laughed and flew higher, my wings pumping on instinct, only feeling free. I straightened out and looked down, seeing the island far below me. I froze as I noticed it get farther away. I began to bank to the left when I heard chips and squawks come from beings that were definitely not birds. I turned my head and saw three bird-like animals, with talons, no feathers, and a spiky tail. The animals were looking at me curiously. I suddenly felt self conscious when I saw one of them turn their head to another, and surprisingly, I could understand them. I looked down and saw my island directly below me and began to dive. I heard one of the animals yell something at me, but I couldn't make out the words as the wind was rushing past me. I landed in the small clearing and was about to head back to my cave when I heard large wing beats above. I stiffened as I heard three loud thuds behind me and spun around to see the same three animals. They were at least three time my size. One was green, white, and yellow. Another was blue, gold, and white. And the last was red, silver, and orange. I stared up at them and began to back away when the blue one took a step closer. "No, wait!" She said. I paused and looked at her uncertainty, "W-what are you? Why are you here?" I asked looking at her with big eyes. "We're Nadders and we saw you from a distance, flying by yourself. Where's your mother?" The red male said, standing next to the blue female. I began to back away,"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." I stammered. The green one began to preen,"Then what are you doing out here, hatchling? Are you lost?" She chirped. "Oh no. I know where I am. After all, how could I not when I was born here?" I said, my gaze hardening. "Do you mind if we stay for a night? We have been flying for a long while and need to rest." The three Nadders looked at me with hopeful eyes. I sighed, "Fine, but just for one night." The blue Nadder jumped in excitement,"Great! We can get to know each other better!" She began to run in circles. The red Nadder slapped her playfully on the shoulder,"Behave!" He warned. I watched in amusement as the blue Nadder huffed and sat down.

**A.N: So how do you like it so far? I need help with names for the Nadders and for baby Toothless! Next chapter, the four will get to know eachother. BTW one of the Nadders is from the movies, try and guess who. Anyways, Have a nice day!**


	5. A Name And A Long Talk

The sun began to set and the moon began to rise. I sat in front of the three Nadders. The red Nadder sat between the blue and green ones. I watched them with careful eyes,"So, what are you three called?" I questioned. The hyper blue Nadder squawked, gaining my attention." I'm Leika. My sister, the green Nadder, is called Verja. Our friend is called-" The red Nadder cleared his throat,"They call me Drengr." I nodded and dipped my head. Verja got to her paws,"And, what is your name, hatch-ling?" I stared at her," Umm...uh...well..." I stuttered. Drengr rolled his eyes,"Well, spit it out!" He snapped. I stared at him,"I, well, you see. I don't know my name." I spoke in a small voice. Leika suddenly got excited, "how about we give you one?" She spoke rapidly. "Excuse me?" I spluttered. Verja nodded, joining in with her sister's excitement,"How about Reykr!" she exclaimed. Drengr and I just gave the two sisters an odd look. "Maybe not?" Leika squeaked before she and Verja lay down. I chuckled,"Y-you are r-really willing to n-name me?" I asked, still chuckling. Drengr leaned down and whispered to me,"Don't let them name you, they give you the most ridiculous names..." I stared at him and the two sisters, before bursting out with laughter. "Anyways...What do you like to do for fun?" Leika asked, giving Drengr a glare. I thought about it,"Hunt, or fly, I guess, maybe both." I shrugged. Leika smiled," I like to play fight with these two." She stated in a rather matter-of-factly tone that made us all laugh.

Our night was spent trading stories with one another(I really didn't have much to share, so I just went for listening). That night, I received my name, dawn, we were all tired and I took them to my cave to sleep. I stayed awake, after all, I could sleep later. So I went hunting. I caught a few rabbits and birds, before dragging them back to the cave. When I got to the cave, the sun was at it's peak and Leika, Drangr, and Verja were awake. We shared a meal until it was time for them to part and go to their nest. They even tried to convince me to go to their nest, but I knew I was far from ready to meet other dragons, let alone a nest full! We rubbed noses in farewell and I sat there, watching as they flew off. That night I slept easier than I had any other nights. Little did I know that life as I knew it would change forever...

**AN: Hello everyone! I got the names from an Old Norse to English dictionary. I hope you like the chapter. And I would love if you were to leave a review on what you want to see happen in the next few chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN HTTYD OR IT'S CHARACTERS**


	6. The Storm

Hatch-ling's age - 6 months

I sat in the forest near a small pond where I had put the remainder of my shell and watched it sink down into the depths of the dark murky water. The clouds hung overhead in a dark stony silence. Not a bird chirped, nor a mouse squeak. It was all silence. I looked up when a tiny rain drop hit my muzzle and saw a flash of lightning streak across the sky. The thunder shattered the stony silence with a thunderous boom that seemed to shake the forest. The trees swayed as a huge gust of wind whipped through them. I got to my paws and began to head for my cave which looked dark and gloomy each time lightning cracked the sky. The rain fell harder and harder until it was pelting the island. I made it to my cave not a minute too soon as a huge gust of wind blew past the cave entrance. I watched as abandoned birds nests got blown away and as leaves swirled in the wind. Thunder boomed louder than ever overhead and I could feel the wind slapping my scales even though the cave was there to protect me. I had to squint my pale emerald eyes when the wind began swirling up dust and spray it into the cave. My once black scales turned dusty brown within minutes. I lay there in my nest as I watched the storm rage on outside. My ears perked when I heard a loud rumbling thunder. When the sky lit up, I saw huge waves rising higher and higher on the beach, but not high enough to be a threat yet. I felt my eyes grow heavy as dust got in my eyes. I had barely slept the night before due to nightmares and all I wanted to do right now is sleep. But, every time my eyes drooped, I shook myself awake and began watching the storm outside again. The next rumble of thunder sounded and my eyes closed.

I awoke to the feeling of cold lapping at my front paws and muzzle and small wave splashed me in the face. I snapped my eyes open and saw water layering the floor of the cave. I jumped to my paws, my eyes narrowing to help me see. When I looked closer, I saw dead fish laying on the cave floor. I stiffened as I heard the sound of more water and looked in shock as a huge wave headed straight for the cave entrance. I bolted out of the cave and into the storm. Thunder still cracked overhead and the lightning lit up the sky. For a second, I saw my home. Then, right before the sky turned black, I watched in horror as that home was destroyed by the wave. The wind slapped hard against my hide. My eyes stung from the rain drops splattering against them. I looked down, squinting and saw the dark unforgiving water begin to swirl around my paws. I froze in fear as my breaths came in ragged gasps. I felt adrenaline bring my limbs to life. I felt the need to flee. _But to where?_ I thought. I knew of no other place but this island and the Queens nest. I spread out my wings as instinct took over and propelled myself into the sky.

I soon realized that was a mistake. Once I got into the clouds, I couldn't tell which way was up and which was was down. I let my wings take me where they chose and before long, I was soaring above the clouds. I watched the storm rage below me and listened to the thunder. I felt warmth creep through my limbs and turned to see the big light that was the sun begin to rise. I relaxed as it licked me, bringing my body to life again and driving away the tiredness. I hovered above the clouds, relishing the warm sun. When I came back to my senses, I looked down and noticed the clouds had left. I was relieved, until I dove down and froze. There was nothing left, the island I had called home was submerged under the water along with many other islands. The storm had destroyed everything I had known. Everything I worked so hard for was gone. All that was left of the island was the high hill in which I loved to observe the island from peaking above the water. I would have to find a new home. One that wouldn't be destroyed so easily by a storm. As I flew away, in the direction of the rising sun, I took one look at a place I might never see again. My home.

**A.N. Hi! Sorry it took so long to update. I had to figure out what to write next. This takes place a few months after chapter 4. Tell me what you think on this chapter and please give me ideas for where he should make his new home. It can be as close or as far away from Berk as you want, but must not be too far. Have a good day you all!**


	7. Raid

**Hi everyone! I've decided to make this chapter three weeks before the first movie. Toothless is now 14 years of age.**

I flew around the nest and watched as the hatch-lings played and the adults talked. Each dragon kept mostly to their own class and rank. Sometimes, though, I would see sharp class dragons hanging out with tracker class dragons. I noticed Leika playing with Drengr and Verja and decided to join in. I landed beside them and chirped to catch their attention. All three of them looked at me and before I knew it, I was on my back with all three licking and preening me. I huffed in slight annoyance and lay there as they continued grooming me. I must have picked up some dust while I was flying. Leika laughed at my expression and unpinned me, the other two following suite. I sat up and looked at them, "can I join in?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Verja and Leika looked at me as if I was crazy, "Of course you can!" they squawked. I shrugged "okay then" and I joined in. We play fought for hours before the Queen decided it was time for us to hunt for her. I watched as many dragons took off to raid some villages and joined in. Even though I wasn't yet 'qualified' to join in because of still being in training, I did anyways. I stayed away from the fighting and provided cover fire for the other dragons. The Queen was alright with me going along if I didn't join in the fighting and provided cover fire only. As cover fire meant more food for her and more food also meant not a lot of dragons were to be eaten to sate her growing appetite.

We flew out of the nest and towards one of the islands that contained humans. Since it was summer, the Queen demanded we raid the humans as there would most likely be a surplus of food. I hung in the back with Leika and Drengr to keep them company. Since we were the youngest dragons on the raid, we had to stay in the back so we were least likely to get captured. I turned to look at the two Nadders, "So, have you guys thought of a name for me yet?" I asked curiously. Leika nodded, "All three of us did. I'll tell you mine and Verja's since she's not here." Drengr shrugged, "you choose which one you like is Myrkr, which means Darkness." Leika squawked, gaining my attention, "mine is Heill, Which means Safe. Verja's is Laun, Which means secrecy." I nodded, liking all of the names. "I'll think about it. Now...Let's Raid!" I roared as the raid began. I watched as the humans walked groggily outside and shook off their sleepiness when they noticed the raid in progress. '_Wait until they hoist the torches, then blast them and remember. Don't. Get. Caught!'_ I nodded as the Queen gave me instructions. The same ones as every raid. I saw a torch being hoisted, revealing some of the dragons, and dived. I charged up my blast and heard the thrilling sound of the humans' terror as they cowered. I released my blue-purple blast and flew back into the cover of darkness. More torches came up and I blasted those down as well. I was on the last torch when I noticed that most of the dragons were beginning to fly off. I destroyed the last torch and followed them, noticing the sun begin to rise. I noticed a few dragons were missing and counted the number of dragons left. I got around seventeen when there was originally twenty-three. Those who had not been swift enough to grab something for the Queen now dived into the ocean and caught large fish for her. I followed suite and dived into the water, catching a large Bass and joined my friends. '_Well done Night Fury! You are almost ready.'_ The Queens voice spoke inside my head. I remember when I first came to the nest.

I was a little over my twelfth year when Leika and Verja had found me trapped on a island, smaller than my original island, and brought me here. My wounds were tended to and there were more dragons than I had ever seen in my life. Some of them were suspicious of me until they saw how much the other dragons my age liked me. When the Queen had first entered my mind, I had spooked and fallen off a perch, where she had caught me and placed me back. That was two years ago, when the Queen wasn't a greedy tyrant who ate dragons that didn't bring back enough food or disobeyed her orders. Everyone now feared her, including me. She had control of us until we were taken captive, then her control was broken. I had seen many drakes and dragonesses become finally free from the Queen's mind control and then be immediately killed or taken captive to train the humans' hatch-lings to fight our kind. I have watched many dragons gored before my very eyes and having no way to help them...

My flashback ended when I felt a wing slap me in the face. I yelped in surprise and stared at Leika, "Hey! What was that for?" I snapped. Leika and Drengr burst out laughing, "You spaced out on us! What else was I supposed to do?" Leika asked innocently as I glared daggers at her. "So... Who's name have you chosen?" Drengr asked.

**I'll leave it there to say Have a great day! Please vote for what name you wish for Toothless to have and post it in the comments.**

**Myrkr(Darkness)**

**Heill(Safe)**

**Laun(Secrecy)**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So i'd like to thank everyone for their reviews to this story. **

I thought for a moment. "Well? What have you chosen?" Leika demanded. I chuckled and stayed silent just to annoy her, that is until she glared daggers at me and gave me a look that could freeze even the toughest of dragons in their paths. "Okay! Okay! I chose Myrkr." I chirruped hurriedly. Drengr chuckled as did Leika. "Suits you! You are dark in color and you can hide easily in the darkness." Drengr chirped still chuckling. Leika and I burst with laughter then. I nearly fell out of the sky I was laughing so hard. Drengr gave us a playful glare,"what's so funny?" He asked giving us an incredulous look. Leika smirked,"Oh nothing really..." She stated grinning mischievously. Drengr's eyes widened and he leaned away from Leika as she continued with her mischievous grin. I gave them both a look that said 'really?' and smirked. Drengr and Leika froze when they saw my look. "what? scared?" I taunted my grin growing wider by the second. "Yes. When you grin like that!" exclaimed Leika, a look of mock fear in her eyes. I smirked,"Then don't get onto my bad side...or else..." with that, i stopped my insane smirking and laughter bubbled at my lips when I saw the horrified expression on their faces. Finally they burst with laughter and we kept laughing until a fire red Nightmare came over. We immediately quieted when he gave us a mean glare. He shoved past us and purposely hit Drengr and myself with his wing before turning to Leika. "Why hello there beautiful. How's it humming?*" he smiled. Leika shuddered in revoltion as he nuzzled her. Drengr snarled in rage as I stared in shock. Drengr's eyes narrowed dangerously "Get away from her you dirty heap of dragon-" "Oh i'm the bad guy now? I'm hurt!" the nightmare said in a mock hurt tone before smirking deviously and flying off to his side of the raiders. I looked after him in suspicion and flew closer to Leika. "Are you doing okay?" I murmured quietly in her ear. Leika nodded hesitantly,"I'll be fine." She whispered. I looked at her, concern written on my features.

We were the last to return to the nest. We were lucky that we had large pieces of prey or we might have gotten devoured by Her. As we flew back to the ledge, Verja joined us. "So have you chosen a name yet?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side. I nodded, "Though I still don't get why I need to choose now... anyways, I chose Myrkr." Verja nodded in acceptance after looking me up and down, "It suits you 'Myrkr'!" she tried it on her tough several times before nodding again and flying ahead to our perch. I smiled as I looked at Leika and Drengr "I have no idea what i'd do without you guys!" I stated. I landed and curled up to sleep for the remainder of the night, Leika, Drengr, and Verja doing the same with their fellow Nadders.

Since I was a dark class dragon, I slept with the other dark class ones, like the Skrills. The Nadders slept with the other stinging class dragons, like the Timber jack and the Speed Stingers. A Gronkle would sleep with his or her fellow rock grinder class dragons, like the whispering death. Mounstrous Nightmares would sleep with other Hot Flame class dragons, like the tiny, but annoying Terrible Terror (trust me, they may look cute, but they have a habit of acting worse than hatch-lings!). Finally there is the Hideous Zippleback who sleeps with the other Secrecy class dragons, like the Snaptrapper. A dragon's status determined where they slept. A high status drake or dragoness would sleep in the middle while the lower status dragons slept on the outside of their nest mates...

The next morning, I awoke to the sounds of worried chirps and growls. I lifted my head and looked in the direction of the voices and when I couldn't see what the commotion was about, I arose stiffly and carefully picked my way over to them. They were mere yearlings playing together and I spread my wings and took off towards the Stinging class dragon nests. Slowly, I walked over to where the trio were sleeping and shook them awake. Leika took one look at me and rose to her feet while Drengr and Verja just fell back asleep. I sighed in exasperation and poked them again. When they still refused to move, I leaned down and whispered, "Food. Let us go hunting." in their ears and they were up within seconds at the though of food. Leika burst out laughing with I just chuckled. All four of us spread our wings and took off towards our favorite island. It was deserted from humans but had plenty of wildlife.

We hunted for a few hours and began to eat our prey. We made sure to leave the largest pieces to take back to the Queen so we wouldn't get into trouble for leaving unannounced. I was just finishing up my part of the mean when I heard the Queen calling for another raid. One look at Leika, Verja, and Drengr told me that they heard her too. We quickly finished eating and grabbed the remainder of the prey, flying back to the nest. When we got back, we gave our offerings to the Queen and joined the raiding party. From the size of the patrol, I could tell we were raiding an island the humans called Berk. We quickly flew out of the nest and began our trip to Berk...

**AN- Hi, hope you liked this chapter and sorry it took so long to update...**

**anyways, just want to clarify things here. The red Monstrous Nightmare is NOT Hookfang. For one, my best friend would kill me if it was and two...well you will see him in the next chapter. Have a good weekend! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Hi again everyone! So I decided to update earlier than usual. Please R&amp;R.**

We flew on towards Berk. About halfway there, I began to get a bad feeling about this raid. This was the second time I've actually flown in a patrol that required a formation due to its size. Since I was one of the youngest ones there, I flew near the back while the Trio flew in the middle. The leader of the patrol was a mean Skrill who happens to hate me because I'm "so rare" and "a disgrace to my species" all because I'm apparently a runt. Leika and verja don't like him while Drengr hates him. I was so deep in my musings that I nearly missed the command to dive. As I dived, I checked the position of the sun and realized with a jolt that it was almost dawn. If we didn't hurry we'd have to raid in broad daylight. My uneasiness grew as the island came into view. From my experience, each raid took at least an hour and we had less time than that before the sun rose! As the others began the raid, I flew around looking for dragons to help and torches to demolish. I watched their alpha, a big, burly brute who had no remorse for the lives he ended. He was shouting orders to his followers when he suddenly reached out and grabbed a young viking, no older than fifteen winters, out of the line of fire of Drengr. I heard Drengr curse under his breath as the viking alpha scolded the young viking he just saved. I watched as the young viking ran off to one of their wooden nests and then focused back on the raid. What I saw made me gape in horror. The sun was peaking over the horizon and more than half of the patrol were either dead or captured. I noticed a torch shine on a group of dragons chained up in one of the ropes. Leika was among them and I felt anger boil in my chest. Anger at the humans, the patrol leader, and myself. I concentrated my anger and fired at the torch. I knew I would not be able to help her. Leika was at the Vikings mercy now. I heard the Vikings shout at each other and saw a nightmare on one of their towers. He was setting it on fire and he was just as angry as I was. When he got hit twice with one of the weapons I decided to intervene. The shriek of my fire charging up and my wings whistling through the air was all the warning the Nightmare needed before he flew off. I shot my blast at the tower and watched as the viking alpha and his followers jumped from it to avoid falling with the tower. I quickly flew out of sight of the vikings and back into the inky darkness that has protected me for so long. The raid began to come to an end when I saw the last tower. I flew over towards it, making sure to stay hidden and began my dive bomb attack. The tower was easily destroyed and I quickly flew into the darkness. Just as I was about to return to the leaving patrol, I heard a sharp whistling. I had little time to react before my wings were suddenly pinned to my body, my legs pinned in an uncomfortable position against my chest, and the ropes clung stiffly to my neck. With a jolt, I realized I was falling. My screams pierced the air until I crashed into several trees, leaving scratches but slowing my fall. When I finally hit the ground, that is when I blacked out.


	10. A Downed Dragon

My dreams consisted of my deepest fears. I dreamt of never seeing my friends again, or dying to the hands of the humans. The ropes were digging painfully into my scales, scraping some off every time I moved. I blinked open my eyes to see the day well on it's way. My eyes felt heavy and I closed them, waiting for nature to take it's course. Slowly, I fell into blissful sleep.  
The sound of footsteps and heavy breathing woke me from my rest. Suddenly, I felt something press against my shoulder. "Get off!" I grumbled, shifting my shoulder. Snapping my eyes open, I saw a young human hatch-ling staring at me with the weird metal claw that had killed many of my kind. I heard the human speak. At first, it growled at me, then it roared, raising it's claw, prepared to strike. I pleaded silently for him to leave and set me free, for him to not kill me. When he looked at me, I pleaded again. That is, until he poised the claw at my chest. My breathing quickened in fear as I realized I would probably never see my friends again. The last faces I wanted to see before I passed would be those of my friends so I closed my eyes and imagined my friends, resigned to my fate. My eyes snapped open in shock when I heard a snap and felt the ropes loosening. I looked at the viking, eyes mere slits. When the last rope was cut, i pounced on the human, pinning him to a boulder nearby. I watched as the small viking squirmed a little in fear and I looked directly into his eyes. In shock, I realized he looked just as frightened as I was. So, instead of killing the boy, I roared in his face, "Stay away from me!" and I took off. Suddenly, I crashed into a tree. Thinking it was just the pain my body was still in, I took off again and roared in fear as I crashed into a nearby cove. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't leave. Eventually, I found out why. Half of my tail was gone! I broke down right then and there as I knew there was no hope for escape now. I cried myself to sleep and dreamed of flying again. Of seeing my friends again.

_**A.N.**__** I know it's short but that is all I could come up with for this chapter. So this will start following the movie now with a few extra scenes. Sorry if Myrkr (Toothless) seems a bit OOC, but i'm not a dragon...although it would be awesome to be one! Anyways... please R&amp;R and if you have any ideas on how to improve this, i'd like to hear them. Have a nice day everyone! **_

**_(P.S. I might be able to publish another chapter or two next week as I have Spring Break!)_**


	11. On Hold!

Hello. I will be putting this story on hold for now. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	12. Nest

~The Next Day~

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. Slowly, I stood up and sniffed the air for any threats. Finding none, I groomed my scales and checked my tail. It had scabbed over overnight and was now healing. Too bad it wouldn't grow back. My stomach rumbled and I walked over towards the small lake in the middle of the cove. I peered into the water and saw multiple little fish swimming around without a care in the world. I located the closest fish and shoved my face in the water. It, sadly, got away. Silently, I cursed under my breath. "Might as well try and leave again." I murmured to no one in particular. I spread out my wings and pushed myself off the ground. Flapping my wings and scraping at the walls of the cove, I managed to get half-way up before I lost my grip and began to plummet down to the ground. I flipped over midair and landed, hard, on my paws. I repeated the process, this time trying to keep from falling. Of course, that didn't work. I managed to get half-way up again before I became unbalanced and fell. This time, I glided back over to the lake. There I landed and shook my head to get rid of and debris. I then tried to catch a fish again. I swear they are taunting me! As I failed to catch one yet another time, I let loose a small flame to make the ground under me warm. I then curled up and was about to sleep again when I heard the slightest noise. Looking up, trying to locate it, I saw the human again. Seriously! Do humans never learn? I saw him tilt his head to the side in a curious fashion and I copied him. Well he hadn't killed me, yet. I suppose there was more to humans than I had originally been taught. We sat there, in that position, for a short while before the human scurried off. I pricked my ears and listened to the human's fading footsteps.

I lay my head on my paws after I was sure he was gone and I drifted off into blissful sleep and slept most of the day away. By the time I awoke, the sun was already setting and the sun cast a red-yellow glow upon the cove. The light hit every leaf and it looked like it was all a dream. Since I was wide awake, I began to explore the cove that had become my prison. I saw a small amount of trees. None were large enough to help me out of the cove; however, they would make good places for a nap. I searched for another way out and found a small path that led out of the cove. It was too narrow. I even saw a few caves that would enable me to hide should the small human bring others with him. I decided to make some of the caves suitable should that ever happen. Walking up to a tree, I scraped some moss off of its trunk and carried it over to a cave. I shaped it until it resembled a nest and then I went to another tree and climbed it. Grabbing two paw-fulls of leaves, I carried them over to the nest and layered them on top. Kneading the nest, I made it soft enough to sleep on and I decided to sleep in the small cave as rain was on its way. Just as I lay down, it began to pour and thunder. Flashes of lightning and loud booms of thunder soon dimmed as I fell into a restless sleep.


	13. Annoying Viking

I awoke the next morning, feeling the pangs of hunger. Grumbling, I sat up and looked around. Peering outside of the nest, I saw bright sunlight filtering through the cave entrance. The lake's waters had risen a bit and there were a lot of green leaves scattered across the ground from the storm. I stood and stretched, first my back and then my legs. Padding out of the cave, I took in the beauty of my prison. Even though the lake was swelling, it's pale blue surface made it easy enough to see the ground under the water. A small trove of oak trees and saplings were in the southeastern corner of the cove while a few pines were adjacent. Looking up, I could see a few birds' nests with eggs in them. While reveling in the beauty of it all, I sat down and listened to the birds singing and the animals moving in the undergrowth. I could have sat there for hours and listened. My stomach, on the other talon, apparently had different ideas as it growled loudly and snapped my out of my daze. Grumbling once more, I stood and walked over to the swollen lake. Looking into it's depths, I could make out at least three fish flitting about. I once again tried to catch one of them. Managing to catch one, I smiled to myself and continued to fish, with no more luck. Giving up for the day, I ate the one fish I had caught in two bites. I heard the sound of dragon fire and a few vikings scream. Pricking my ears, I lay down and listened. I heard a few of the vikings, children from the sounds of their voices, chattering among themselves. I had always had a curiosity of the little beings. When they aren't trying to kill myself or my brethren, that is. It was intriguing how they could bring down a dragon with a few simple weapons and how much they protected their own, even in the heat of battle. Almost like a dragon. I lay there, pondering this thought for a few minutes before I heard one of the viking children ask about my species before silence came followed by a loud thump and some sneering from some of the other vikings. My eyes widened with realization as I had just realized that I was probably not too far from the village if I could hear them almost clearly.

I heard the sound of something trampling through the forest. It couldn't have been a deer as it was too heavy footed and it couldn't have been a boar since it was too big. That meant it was either a bear or a viking. I didn't wish to get into a conflict with either and so I hid behind a large rock. Hearing the foot falls get closer to the cove, I was glad that I had hidden since it turned out to,indeed, be a viking. Sniffing the air, I recognized the scent as the viking who had shot me down and crippled me. I heard something that sounded like metal and wood scrape against rock. Hearing the viking grunt, I assumed that the object was stuck. I refrained from snickering and instead got ready to climb on top of the rock. The sweet and strong smell of fish hit me like a wave crashing on the shore. My nostrils flared and I inhaled loudly as I crept onto the top of the rock. "What are you doing here?" I snorted, evidently gaining his attention. I leaped down from the rock and stared at him, growling. The young viking offered my the fish, which I would have taken had it not been for one simple thing. "You think I will fall for that, Viking?" I snarled following up with a hiss, seeing a sharp object glinting in the sunlight. The viking reached for it and I glared at him, "Try anything and I will fry you!" I growled. The viking flinched in fear before slowly grabbing the sharp object and dropping it on the ground. I motioned for him to get rid of it with my head. It seemed to receive the message since it lifted the object with it's hind paw and kicked it into the lake, hopefully to never be seen again. Once it was gone, I allowed myself to relax slightly and the viking offered me the fish once again. Slowly, I inched forwards and opened my mouth, getting ready to grab the fish. Currently, my teeth were retracted and my mouth was poised to grab the fish when the viking let out a questionable chirp. Ignoring it, my teeth shot from my gums and I lunged forwards to grab the fish. Downing it in two bites, I licked my lips in satisfaction before realizing my manners. It was only fair that the viking received half of it. Besides, it was really skinny and looked like it hadn't eaten in weeks. I closed in on him and he crawled backwards into a rock, all the while chattering nervously. I understood some of the words like, "No" and "More". I didn't want to translate the rest so instead I focused on regurgitating the fish. I spat half of the fish into the vikings lap and sat back on my haunches and stare at him, waiting for him to eat it. The viking slowly picks up the half fish and makes a disgruntled noise before taking a bite out of the fish. He made some weird noises and nodded his head at me. Seeing that he didn't swallow it yet, I swallowed. The viking shudders a bit as he swallows the bite of fish and bares his teeth at me in a non threatening fashion. Curiously, I retracted my teeth and mimicked him. Seeming to get the idea that I wanted to be touched, he reached out his paw for my face. "Back off!" I hissed at him before jumping into the air and crashing on the other side of the cove. I blasted my blue fire onto the ground and made myself a bed of coals. After laying down, I watched a small bird fly off in envy. My eyes landed on the viking and I grumbled in annoyance. 'Can't this viking just go away?; I thought and I curled up and used my tail to shield my face from it. Feeling a disturbance in the air, I peeked over my tail and saw the viking trying to touch me, again. "Stupid viking." I grumbled as I stood and walked over to a rather nice tree to take a short nap.

_**A.N. Next chapter will hopefully be out in less than a month... no promises though since I'm having computer difficulties. Have a nice day, everyone!**_


	14. Chapter 14

~A few hours later~

As I awoke from a dream full of other dragons and soaring through the night sky, I couldn't help but silently wish for the taste of flight once more. I shook my head vigorously and opened my large eyes. Taking a quick glance around, I noticed that it was sunset and the viking was still here. Silently slipping down from the small tree and creeping up behind the viking, I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. He had a long branch held in his paw and he made lines in the dirt. I looked over his shoulder to get a closer look and what I saw amazed me. The small lines formed an image, of a Night Fury. Wanting to see if I could out do the viking's lines in the ground, I decided to draw a viking. Happily, I trotted over to a small tree and gripped it in my mouth. Pulling hard, the tree released it's hold on the ground with a slight sucking noise and I carried it proudly over towards the viking. "I can do better than that!" I huffed, taking a quick look at his image and I began to make large lines in the ground. The tree was a bit long so I had to stand on my hind legs most of the time. Once, I slapped him with the branch and he didn't even make a noise of complaint. Shrugging, I continued my work and sat back proudly once I had finished. 'Now, that is a masterpiece!' The viking stared at the lines and seemed to have a shocked expression. He made to walk forwards when he stepped on one of my lines. I growled. 'How dare he!' The viking looked at me and lifted his paw off the line. Purring in satisfaction, I relaxed. Suddenly, he did it again! He stepped on my line! "Step off my line, viking!" I spat with all the venom I could muster. He took his paw off again and I purred, hoping I wouldn't have to rip a limb off of him. 'Now, now, Myrkr. Be nice. Remember her doesn't understand you.' my mind chided. At that moment he stepped on my line again. "Are you testing me, viking?" I spat, getting ready to pounce when he lifter his paw and stepped over my line. I gave an extra large purr, happy he FINALLY understood. Weaving through my lines was almost like one of the dances a drake trying to court a dragoness would do. I watched, waiting for him to reach the end, next to me. Not stepping on a single line, he made it in front of my and i huffed, letting him know where he was. Slowly, the young viking turned and stared me in the eyes. He reached out his paw to touch me, "Bad." I growled. Sighing, the viking turned his head away and reached out his paw once more. Staring in shock, I had a million thoughts racing through my mind. One stood out the most, 'He trusts me not to kill him?' I decided to think over my options. I could either bite off his arm, kill him, or accept his attempted offer at peace. The answer was obvious. I slowly leaned in and placed my snout against the pad of his paw. He flinched, probably expecting to be bitten. Slowly, he turned to look at me through his long fur. "There, now we are even." I grumbled and leaped into the air and glided over to the opposite end on the lake. The viking just stood there in shock at what had happened before darting out and racing out of sight. Smiling slightly I fell into blissful sleep. I was happy to finally not have to watch that viking now that we'd made a truce. Slowly, the night came upon the world and faded into day, and I just slept the day away.


End file.
